


Timeline

by Sassylassie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A little bit of angst later, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, High School, Memories, Nicknames, Past Relationship(s), Skyhill Dan Avidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassylassie/pseuds/Sassylassie
Summary: Ross wants to heard about your and Danny's journey of being together





	1. Chapter 1

Danny and I go far back, I'm talking about the first year of high school, we both had Science first period with Mrs.Tart .  
~  
"Alright students I've seated you by last name please find you spot and sit down."  
I'll never forget that day as I made one of first friends in a foreign place. I have always said hello to people first it's hard for some people to talk to someone new but I'm comfortable with it.  
" Hey I'm y/n, I guess I'll be lab partners for the year"  
"hi um I'm Danny"  
He was so shy but little did we know in about 30 years he would sing songs about sex that thousands would hear.  
Mrs. Tart made us talk to our partners and write about their life and we would later present it to the class.

"Wow. So you and Danny really go back."  
"Yeah Ross, I'm not gonna lie about that" I rolled my eyes doing a quick look around the room.  
"When did you and Dan start to date?" Ross asked looking so fucking curious, (it was almost weird, almost.)

Grade 12, the last year of high school, now was the last time go could do crazy stuff before University and having a serious adult life.  
"Soo... Are you going to prom." Of course Aly would ask, she was my first girl friend I made and we may be different but we're still great friends.  
"I don't know Al nobody as asked me, I want too but I'm not going without a date"  
"C'mon Babe who won't wanna be your hot date, you're hot as hell and smart--girls from here ain't smart" she said as she point to a group of girls who have been talking about how they wanted the new kid.  
" Haha very funny y'know comedy is my thing not yours but you are right about those dumb bitches ."  
The bell rang meaning lunch was over however you had a free period and so did Dan. He had said something about a new shop in town that sold...something, I can't remember.  
" Hey short stuff what's up" Dan said as he ran to catch up with you.  
"Not much, Al and I talked about prom and how stupid girls are in this school"  
"Sweet... Are you going to prom with someone -- I mean do you want to or whatever."  
I sighed lightly I would love to go to prom but I don't want Dan to pity me.  
" No I don't think I'm going to prom, not really my scene" Dan looked down at me his eye saying something I couldn't read.  
"Really even of somebody who was a close friend asked you to go?"  
"Danny are you asking me to go to prom with you." you had stopped walking and you just stood there looking up into his eyes.  
"yeah if would be okay with, I would like to be your date to prom and maybe your date after too if you're okay with you?"

"Did he really fucking say that what a pussy" Ross couldn't help but laughed at this, I'll will say now that may sound cringy but in the moment it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While your at work, Danny fills in for story telling and Arin and Suzy join

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I don't know the grumps personally so I didn't want to go to much into Danny's life :/

"Aye Sweets what's going on here"  
"Ross was here was asking about our lifes and I was telling him about prom" I said looking at Danny and pointing at Ross.   
"OH you wore the hottest blue dress and hair was like down but like up it was jus-" Danny getting cut off by Ross yelling.   
"OMIGOD!!! stop being a lovely dovely couple Ughhh! "  
Well I guess that's that for the day. You and Dan go home for the day.  
The next morning you drop Danny off at the Grump space and I off to my work. 

"So Danny boy? Where's the lady I wanna hear more story"  
"She is at her work Ross, I don't know why you wanna hear about our life we're just two people who come out of Jersey"  
"She was looking at photos her mom send her and she looked happy so was curious about them. "  
I forgot her mom just moved house and she called us saying she found old photo album.  
"Hey whatcha guys talking about?" Suz asked coming out of the recording room with Arin.  
"I was just tell Ross y/n is at work so he can't hear more about our past."   
" We wanna hear about our love story with your 'sweets', please Big D?"   
~ 

"Babs!! We're graduating soon, aren't you excited!!?" I'm graduating high school, with a girlfriend and I'm going into advertising and y/n is going into physical therapy. I'm happy however something just seems off but I'm sure it will go away.  
"Yeah we are going to be adults doing adult things, we can take over the world, short stuff!" University wasn't like high school both y/n and I are busy with school and work, I haven't told her but I've been smoking weed with my new friends to calm down for all the stress. I still remember the day she walked into my room only to see my friends and I smoking, that face haunted me for years.  
"hey baby, why doe- DANIEL WHAT'S GOING ON!? "  
"OH hey bab-"   
"NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS"   
She was so angry, later that day with fought we didn't break up yet, that happened months later when I was a dead beat that's was doing anything more.   
~  
" We just got separated because of school and everything then the whole smoking thing didn't help." I didn't want to tell them the heartbreak that we went through.

" 'Ello guys what's going on that you're all in the kitchen?" This was a weird scene, all the grumps siting around without a camera or paperwork in site.   
" We were just talking about our um break up in uni"   
"yeah we had a rough time back then but I'm glad we got over it"


	3. Chapter 3

Suzy ordered food for us and I got to sit and lean on my man with my friends after a day of hard work.  
"so how did you and Danny get back together then, I mean if your lifestyle were so different?"  
"Skyhill actually, my friend worked at a bar that a this band played at a lot and I 'member her saying the boys were so cute and she was starting something with the guitarist"  
~  
"Y/N, girl where are you I haven't seen you in sooo loooong! " Dove another friend I made in university, she was the only person I knew with maroon hair along with being 5'8.   
"I'm on my way Dove I just stopped at a café for some hot chocolate it's cold D" I chuckled at the end getting like some strangers.   
"Okay D I'll be there in like two hours, but I have to hang up I think somebody else wants the pay phone, alrighty love ya bye." I swear that old man is judging me it's the 21st century dude chill. Okay, I guess I should go back on the road now that the snow is falling lighter.   
I arrive at D's apartment at around 5(17:00), after parking I basically ran up to her apartment, I haven't seen her in so long well actually like in 5 months.  
"D open up I'm hereee!"  
"OMIGOD Y/N YAAAY!" Dove dived into a hug and squealed when she saw me.  
"We have so much to talk about, Okay I know you just got here but I have to work for today and close up so we have to go to the bar, is that okay?"  
"Of course it's okay, will I get to meet your new favourite band?"  
"yeah I think they're playing tonight, they're called Skyhill"  
Later on its 8 o'clock ( 20:00) and 'Skyhill' was setting up.  
"Hey D can I use the bars phone, I need to call my ma saying I got here safe and sound and stuff?   
"yeah it's in the far back, if someone asks what your doing just say it's important and try to hurry they're going to play soon." I go to the back and dial up my mom, I can faintly hear the noise from here, it's nice.  
" hey mom, I'm all good I got at Dove's, yeah no I fine, yes life is good y'know I'm just moving through the crowd."  
"wow that's so funny thats a line in the song they just sang"  
"Shh! Sorry mom that was just Dove talking to me, okay mom I love you talk to you later"  
I guess I was on the phone for a while cause the band was taking a little break.  
"Okay I'm going out to smoke wanna stand outside with me?"  
When we came back inside the band was finishing up and most of the people were gone.  
"OH OKAY the guys are cute and I think you would like the singer cause his your weird type of tall skinny type you like."  
Dove pointed to the little stage they had, and there he was singing his heart out, my Babs the one who took me to prom and the one who broke my heart years ago.  
" what's up, Is this love at first sight or what? "  
" Dove that's Danny, my high school sweetheart and the guy that broke my heart"  
I wanted to be mad but I just couldn't, he looked so good, lost in song. He was singing, his eyes were closed and his hands were on the mic slowly swaying back and forth.  
"Thanks for listening, we're Skyhill an-and um we hope you have a good night"  
Danny looked at you and stuttered but got back on track, he wasn't seen you in years. We looked at eack other his eye would try and look around but they always came back. D told me she had to help close and help then pack soon, if I wanted I could leave but I didn't want to.   
~  
"OH Foods here I'm starving!"  
The group groans as my sweets and I go to get the food.  
" I didn't know you know Dove in University, she dated one of my older band mates in Uni."  
"Yeah she was the best" I said looking down at y/n lovingly.


End file.
